Formless Fruit
by Seikyo-tan
Summary: "I'm the one who's going to become the pirate king, even if I have the kill my stupid brothers. I'm the sister of 'Fire Fist' Ace and 'Straw Hat' Luffy." She stated proudly then stood up straight, her raven hair flying to her waist. The trade mark 'D' smile graced her lips. "My name is Monkey D. Lena. Nice to meet ya!"
1. Enter! Luffy's Twin Sister!

**Disclaimer: Sadly Oda-san wouldn't give me One Piece.**

"What the hell?!" A man with an abnormally long nose screeched. Before him, on the deck of the pirate ship he called home, lay two soaking wet bodies. Identical bodies. Without a single difference.

Both males wore a red vest with gold button, knee length jean shorts with frayed ends, East Blue sandals, and a straw hat tied around their necks. Both had matching scars with two stitches just beneath their left eye.

Beside the long-nosed pirate stood a well-built man with short, meadow green hair, who was just as wet as the two unconscious boys. He was equally as shocked to see two beings looking exactly like his captain lying in front of him, however, he didn't voice is surprise.

An orange-haired woman and a raven-haired woman, both curvaceous, walked over with curious expressions and looked down at the two. Looking over to the green-haired man, the woman with orange hair asked, "Which one's Luffy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I just pulled them both up." The woman responded with a hum and frowned.

"We need to figure that out."

"Nami," The long-nosed man called. "Why don't we just wake them up and ask?" Nami scowled.

"Usopp, do you really think the imposter is gonna say so when he's somewhere he doesn't belong?"

Before Usopp could reply, the other woman spoke. "Nami-san, it may be worth a shot. The imposter might not act like Luffy-san."

"See?" Usopp said smugly. "Robin agrees with me." Nami stopped scowling and looked at the two hammers who'd just fallen into the sea and sunk.

"I suppose. Zoro," She said turning back to the green-haired man. "Wake them up." She ordered. Zoro shot her a quick glare before walking in between the bodies and slamming a fist into their stomachs.

Both immediately seized up then rolled onto their sides to rid their lungs of water. Once they were done, they shot into sitting positions and, in unison, yelled, "What the hell'd you do that for?!" Each sending Zoro, who was crouched down, a glare, though the boy on Zoro's right had a far more intense glare then the boy to his left.

Before he could answer, however, the two beings realized there was someone beside them with the same voice and turned to look at each other. The boy on the left's eyes shown with confusion while the one on the right's eyes widened out of him glare in surprise and happiness. He launched himself at the boy beside him and wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck. Zoro quickly moved out of the way and returned to where he'd previously stood.

"Luffy!" The boy, who was now obviously not the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, shouted happily, his voice taking on a slightly more feminine tone. The force of his hug sent them both back to the floor, but neither seemed to care.

Nami's eyes widened in surprised as the boy latched onto her captain. "I guess that solves the mystery of which one is actually Luffy." Robin nodded.

"Now the question is, who is the other boy?" she added. Looking from her friend, who gasped, she returned her attention back to the two, and her eyes also widened. The boy who'd jumped on her captain, was now peppering his face with kisses.

Luffy weakly tried to fend off the kisses being placed on his nose, eyes, forehead, and cheeks. "Hey! Stop it!" He half-heartedly cried. To Luffy's surprise, he did stop. He stood up then pulled Luffy to his feet before enveloping him in another fierce hug.

"Lu, it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" The boy cried out, his voice now distinctly more feminine.

Usopp stared in utter shock. Slightly turning his head to his crew mate, but not removing his eyes from the pair, he warily asked, "Does anyone else find it strange that Luffy is actually okay with all of this?" He waved his hand toward the boy who'd probably being breaking Luffy's bones, if he weren't made of rubber, with the amount of strength he was hugging Luffy with. Usopp knew that if his captain truly didn't want the boy touching him, he wouldn't be doing so.

"Hey, what's going on?" A small voice interrupted before Usopp could get a response. The little blue-nose reindeer had been in the infirmary grinding up herbs when he'd heard shouting.

At the same time he stepped out, a door to the left of him and a door below him opened to reveal a blond man with a spatula in his hand, and a blue-haired cyborg with engine oil across his front.

Usopp glanced back at the newcomers. "Chopper, Sanji, Franky, we have an intruder who's hugging the crap out of Luffy."

All three looked at the pair that was the object of their crew's attention. Chopper, the reindeer, and Franky, the cyborg, stared in shock while Sanji, the blond, scowled.

"Another guy?" He said in disgust.

He was about to turn and go back into the kitchen, but before he could, Nami cleared her throat, earning everyone's,save the boy hugging her captain, attention.

"Luffy, who is that?" She said, pointing to the boy. Luffy cocked his head to the side so he could see his navigator.

"Huh?" He said in confusion, as if noticing for the first time that there was someone else around other than the boy still attached to him. "Oh, this is my sister."

Silence followed the statement. Even the sea seemed to quiet in shock that the being who looked like a male in every aspect, was actually female. The silence lasted only a moment before cries of shock broke out over the crew.

"Huh?!" Nami yelled.

"Y-your s-sister?!" Usopp stuttered.

"That's a girl?! Super!" Franky yelled.

"The hell?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"A maiden!" Sanji swooned.

"Oh my." Robin chuckled.

"Ehhh?!" Chopper cried.

"Yohohoho! Might I be allowed to see your panties?" Asked a skeleton who'd been quietly sitting in a corner watching the whole ordeal. Nami snapped out of her shock and punched him in the head.

"Brook, stop being a perv!" she screamed. At that, the girl holding the Straw Hat Pirate's captain turned her attention from her brother.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet." She said, she voice still sounding slightly male. A smirk appeared on her face as she remove the straw hat from around her neck with her left hand. She crossed her arm across her flat chest and the straw hat turned into a black fedora. As she bowed lowly, her sandals shifted into mid-calf length, gladiator shoes, her shirt and shorts shortened and turned black, and her already raven hair grew. Her waist shrunk, arms and legs grew slightly longer and more slender, hips grew wider, and her chest grew to rival Robin and Nami's.

"Hello." She said she voice completely devoid of any masculinity. "I'm the one who's going to become the pirate king, even if I have the kill my stupid brothers. I'm the sister of 'Fire Fist' Ace and 'Straw Hat' Luffy." She stated proudly then stood up straight, her raven hair flying to her waist. The trade mark 'D' smile graced her lips. "My name is Monkey D. Lena. Nice to meet ya!"

 **Hey! So this is the rewrite of Luffy's Sister. If you read it, Thank you for being patient with me and reading this one. Unlike Luffy's Sister, I knew where I want to go with this story, though I don't have an exact end. I hope you all like this chapter and decide to continue open with my story. Favorite. Follow. REVIEW!**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Lena Mysterious Power

**A/N : So here's** **the second chapter! I hope you enjoy. Favorite. Follow. REVIEW!**

Lena place her fedora on her head as Luffy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yup." He said happily. "She's my little sister. We're twins!" Luffy said happily. Zoro scoffed.

"There's nothing little about her." He muttered. Ignoring his comment, Nami walked over to Luffy and punched him in the head.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" She nearly screeched.

"You didn't ask." Luffy simply replied. Nami growled and punched him again.

"Are there any other siblings you haven't told us about?" She asked incredulously. Instantly, the adorable pout on Luffy's face fell and was replaced by a depressed frown. Lena's face mirrored his as she pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Yeah." Lena answered for him. Pain laced her voice. "But we'd rather not talk about him. He's-" She started then choked on a sob. "He's dead." She finished. Self-hatred was written on her face and filled her voice. A tear slid down her cheek. Luffy pulled back and wiped the tear away.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered quietly to her.

To say the Straw Hats were shocked, was the understatement of the century. The mood shift so quickly it caught them all off guard, but not only that, seeing their usually carefree, happy captain suddenly depressed and acting like a responsible older brother comforting his kid sister, was so rare and sudden it stunned them all into silence.

"Um…" Nami said nervously, trying to think of a way to change the subject and lift the tension she'd unintentionally caused. "Uh, s-sorry! H-how did you get here?" She asked, grasping at straws.

Hearing the question, Lena brightened up a little and slightly pulled away from her brother. "Oh! I have a friend who can send you anywhere you want to go, though there's no grantee that you'll actually make it there or survive the trip or the fall. That's why I looked like Luffy! His rubber body would be able to withstand the crash."

Nami sent her a confused looked, but Lena didn't notice. "I remember the start of the flight, but I blacked out after a few minutes. How'd I end up on the ship? And-" She paused to look down and she soaked clothes. "how'd I get wet?" Nami still looked confused but decided to answer her questions before asking her own.

"We were just sitting on the deck when Luffy heard someone yelling. Usopp looked all around but didn't notice you coming toward us until it was too late. You crashed into Luffy, who was sitting on the figure head, and you both fell into the water. Zoro jumped in and pulled you both out. And that brings us to where we are now." Lena gave a slight nod, but before she could say anything, Nami realized she'd just said a bunch of names that the girl probably didn't know.

"Oh, sorry!" Nami half-yelled. "I'm Nami! And this is-" She gestured towards Robin but Lena cut her out.

"Nico Robin, the archaeologist. And you're-" She pointed to Nami. "the navigator." She then turned to the rest of the crew and pointed to each as she spoke. "You're Roronoa Zoro, the first-mate and swordsman. Usopp, the sniper and somewhat shipwright. Brook, the musician but also a swordsman. Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor. Sanji, the cook. Cutty Flam, or Franky as you go by, the shipwright. And lastly, Monkey D. Luffy, the captain." Nami was stunned.

"How did you-"

"Devil Fruit power." She interrupted. Robin's eyes sparkled with interest.

"So you're a Devil Fruit eater too. What's you Devil Fruit?" Lena frowned.

"The Learn-Learn Fruit, but I'm not." Robin frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"I never said I ate a Devil Fruit." Robin's, as well as the rest of the crew's, confusion deepened.

"Then how-" Nami tried to asked.

"Simple. I was born with my power."

"How's that possible?" Usopp asked, brows furrowed. A smile appeared back on Lena's face.

"It's quite a story. Come sit and I'll tell you." She sat down, pulling Luffy down with her and placing his head on her lap. Luffy smiled contently and closed his eyes when her hand started running through his short raven hair. He was completely oblivious of the jealous glares sent his way.

Everyone moved to sit in front of and to the sides of the twins.

"Nami, do you have a chart of the Devil Fruits?" She nodded and ran to her room to grab it.

"Thank you." Lena said when she returned and hand over the rolled up poster. Removing her hand from Luffy's hair, she unrolled the poster and held it open for the crew to see. On it were the silhouettes of Devil Fruits arranged in the shape of a cross.

"When you see a chart of Devil Fruits, they are arranged in the shape of a cross, like so." Lena said and tapped a finger on the poster. "Know why?" When no one responded she answered herself. "Three of the sides represent one of the types of Devil Fruits: paramecia, logia, and zone. The fourth side is for the Devil Fruit powers that don't quite fit into one category. Like Luffy's." She explained and nudged her brother with her elbow. He pouted and playfully swatted at it in an attempt to get her to play. Lena ignored his boredom and continued.

"Although his power has officially been categorized as a paramecia type, it has a logic type characteristic, in which his Devil Fruit changed what his body is made of. Like how Smoker is made of smoke and Ace is made of fire. Make sense?" Everyone, save Luffy who was beginning to fidget, nodded.

"Good. Now with the way the chart is set up, the closer the fruits is to the center, the more powerful, though the strength of the Devil Fruit is also dependent of the user. For example, the fight between Ace and Smokie in Alabasta. Ace won however the Smoke-Smoke Fruit," She paused and pointed to one of the images,"is closer to the center than the Flame-Flame Fruit." She said then pointed to another image on the same row but a little further away from the center. "Ace won because he's trained his Devil Fruit power more, as well as his own power."

"So then, the fruit in the middle is the most powerful right?" Robin asked and Lena nodded.

"Yep. This fruit, my fruit, is unknown to the world for two reasons. The first, it's not an actually physical fruit, as I've said, it's just simpler and less confusing to call it one. The second reason is the power only presents itself three years after its previous user's death." Robin's brows furrowed in thought.

"So it can be more than three hundred years before the power presents itself in another person?" Lena nodded with a smile. Before she answered, she rolled the poster back up and set it to the side then resumed playing with a fidgeting Luffy's hair. The boy instantly stopped and relaxed into his sister's touch.

"Very perceptive. Yes, it can be more than three hundred years before someone else has this power of mine. I phrased my words the way I did because had I said, 'every three hundred years' that would be incorrect. Saying that the power reemerged every three hundred years would mean that the previous user's life span would subtract from that, and, if that were the case, it could possibly mean there'd be two beings with this power. Which is impossible." At the crew's confused looks, Lena continued on.

"The one who wields the power of the Learn-Learn Fruit is immortal until they have a child, man or woman. When the child is born the power is passed on, though it lies dormant for three hundred years. Also once the child is born and the previous wielder is stripped of their powers, they die." The crew once again looked stunned.

"So you can't die?" Usopp asked disbelievingly.

"Nope!" Lena chirped with a bright smile. 'I can swim too!"

"Wow. Wait, if no one who knows about your power, how do you? And why'd you look like Luffy when you landed here? Does that have to do with your power?" He asked.

"Yes it does. I believe you've all, or most of you, have meet a man who called himself Mr.2, correct?" Some of the crew cringed at the name of the okama, but nodded.

"I copied his power. The Learn-Learn Fruit allows me to copy any Devil Fruit power or ability of anyone that I kiss. With a single kiss, I can learn a person's power or skill, take it away, give it back or give them another's, and/or learn their past, present, and future." Another wave of awe washed over the Straw Hat Pirates.

Smiling at their reactions, she smiled and added, "As for your other question, the user of the Learn-Learn Fruit is granted the knowledge of its past as well as some of the world's future."

"So you can see the future?!" Chopper asked excitedly. This was the first things he'd said to the girl.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why do you say that?" Sanji asked.

A grim look, full of sadness and suffering, passed over Lena's face. "The future," she started darkly, "is not always a happy place. It's hard to know how people while suffer, how my loved ones will die and be powerless to stop it."

A hand reached up and gently touched her cheek before Luffy, once again, whispered, "It's not your fault." Lena clasped the hand in hers and looked tearfully down at her brother.

"But it is Lu! It is! I knew he was gonna die! And I didn't say anything. I didn't _do_ anything!" Luffy sat up and held her face in near his in both his hands.

"You were a kid! You didn't know about you Devil Fruit and you didn't know how to control it. You can't blame yourself!" Tears cascaded down Lena's face and Luffy pulled her into his arms. Lena sobbed into his shoulder.

"Didn't we promise Ace we won't cry anymore?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yes." She sobbed.

"Then stop. None of us blame you, so stop blaming yourself." Lena hugged him tightly then pulled back.

"O-okay." She said and rubbed away her tears. "Geez, I haven't cried so much in one day since the day he died." She whispered to herself.

Sanji cleared his throat, trying to dispel the scene all the Straw Hats felt they were intruding upon. He stood and offered her a handkerchief. "Well, mademoiselle, if you ever require any more comforting, my arms will always be open to such a beautiful lady!" Nami rolled her eyes and Robin laughed.

Lena smiled but before she could respond, Luffy narrowed his eyes at his cook, and, for the first time ever, sent a nasty glare at the blond man that made him flinch.

"Sanji," Luffy's voice was unusually dark and dripped with the promise of death. "If you ever try to flirt with my sister again, I'll drown you in the ocean." Sanji's visible eye widened and he instinctively took a few steps back, nearly tripping over Usopp.

Lena burst out laughing. "Did I forget to mention how fiercely overprotective my brothers are?" She asked while giggling. The only response she got was a collective nervous gulp from all the males, save Chopper.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, remembering something. Lena turned to her still glowering brother. "Is it alright if I travel with you until you reach Sabaody Archipelago?"

"Of course!" Luffy agreed with a bright smile. Lena returned the smile.

 **That's all for this update.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
